Joe and Kent spend the night listing to the radio
by ruby pendragon
Summary: Joe and Kent spend the night listing to the radio. please listen to the songs


_**Joe and Kent spend the night listing to the radio.**_

_Joe and Kent want home after finishing a hard day at work so they sat down and listened to the radio and this is what it had on it and they sang along to the songs ._

_Joe and Kent :_

_So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face_

If a great wave shall fall  
It'd fall upon us all  
And between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own?

[Chorus:]  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

And maybe, I'll find out  
The way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days

If a great wave shall fall  
It'd fall upon us all  
Well I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you

[Chorus]

Run away with my heart  
Run away with my hope  
Run away with my love

I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart, in your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time

[Chorus]

If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go  


_I'll go wherever you will go _

_Kent and Joe :_

_Ocean's apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain_

If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever

[Chorus:]  
Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me going crazy

[Chorus]

I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me going crazy

[Chorus] 

_Joe and Kent :_

_If I should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go but I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way_

And I... will always love you, ooh  
I will always love you  
You  
My darling you  
Mmm-mm

Bittersweet memories  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So good-bye  
Please don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you, you need

And I...  
Will always love you  
I...  
Will always love you  
You, ooh

[Instrumental / Sax solo]

I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of  
And I wish you joy and happiness  
But above all this I wish you love

And I...  
Will always love you  
I...  
Will always love you  
[Repeat]

I, I will always love  
You...  
You  
Darling I love you  
I'll always  
I'll always  
Love  
You..  
Oooh  
Ooohhh 

_Kent and Joe :_

_I know all about,  
Yea about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Loving you, That isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong_

It might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm makin'  
But what your giving I am happy to be taking  
Cause no one's ever made me feel  
The way I feel when I'm in your arms

They say your somethin I should do without  
They don't know what goes on  
When the lights go out  
There's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain  
Loving you, That isn't really something I should do ya-hey  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong

I should try to run but I just can't seem to  
'Cause every time I run your the one I run to  
Can't do without what you do to me,  
I don't care if I'm in to deep yeah

I know all about,  
Yea about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are

You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Hey-yeah  
Loving you, yeah, isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong

Yeah baby you're the the right kind of wrong 

_Joe and Kent :_

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah_

I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide

You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide 

_Kent and Joe :_

_I've been meaning to tell you  
I've got this feelin' that won't subside  
I look at you and I fantasize  
You're mine tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights_

[CHORUS:]  
With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I

I wanna hold you so hear me out  
I wanna show you what love's all about  
Darlin' tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights

[CHORUS]

Now I've got you in my sights  
With these hungry eyes  
Now did I take you by surprise  
I need you to see  
This love was meant to be

[CHORUS]

Now I've got you in my sights  
With these hungry eyes  
Now did i take you by surprise  
I need you to see  
This love was meant to be.

I got Hungry Eyes 

_Now they get up and start dancing and this what they _

_Dance to ._

_Joe and Kent :_

_There ain't no reason you and me should be alone  
Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)  
And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight (Tonight)  
I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong  
Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)  
Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight_

[Bridge:]  
It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous  
I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you  
Where we can both fall far in love

[Chorus:]  
I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,  
I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you.

Another shot before we kiss the other side  
Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)  
I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight  
(Alright! Alright!)  
Put on your shades, 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames  
Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)  
It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight  
(Alright! Alright!)

[Bridge:]  
It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous  
I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you  
Where we can both fall far in love

[Chorus:]  
I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,  
I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you.

I'm on the edge with you  
I'm on the edge with you  
(You, you, you...)

[Solo saxophone]

[Chorus:]  
I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,  
I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you (with you, with you, with you, with you, with you) 

_Kent and Joe :_

_Clocks strikes upon the hour  
And the sun begins to fade  
Still enough time to figure out  
How to chase my blues away  
I've done alright up 'til now  
It's the light of day that shows me how  
And when the night falls loneliness calls_

[Chorus:]  
Oh! Wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah! Wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me

I've been in love and lost my senses  
Spinning through the town  
Soon or later the fever ends  
And I wind up feeling down  
I need a man who'll take a chance  
On a love that burns hot enough to last  
So when the night falls  
My lonely heart calls

[chorus] 

_They live happy ever after THE END _


End file.
